Rekindled Flame
by Adevlo. D
Summary: (Sequel to We'll Be Fine) Is it normal for a son to wish for his parent's unhappiness and total destruction of their marriage? Yeah, didn't think so. Maybe that's partly the reason why I'm here, bent over my English teacher's desk, my ass ready for a good screw. After all, I want to hurt him where it's deep.


**A/N:** Well, here's the awaited sequel for all you readers out there that like to read my random stories that I come up with all by myself…with no help whatsoever…they're original….I promise. Read and Review please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, explicit sexual content, incest, mentions of drug use

**Rated:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Kakashi Hatake & Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary:**_ (Sequel to We'll Be Fine) Is it normal for a son to wish for his parent's unhappiness and total destruction of their marriage? Yeah, didn't think so. Maybe that's partly the reason why I'm here, bent over my English teacher's desk, my ass ready for a good screw. After all, I want to hurt him where it's deep._

* * *

**Rekindled Flame**

I didn't know my parents had it in them to be so cruel.

But I guess you don't really know a person until you see a part of them you've never seen before.

"Kushina Uzumaki, I promise to love, to hold, to cher-"

I snort at the cheesy vows my father is exchanging to my beautiful mother dressed in her old, but exquisite wedding gown.

Lies.

They're all stupid, good-for-nothing lies.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat and scoff haughtily, glaring at my parents standing at the altar with their fingers interlocked and staring deeply into each other's eyes. The old, balding priest flashes me a smile and I roll my eyes. Doesn't he know he's letting two cheating bastards renew their vows? One of them even fucked his own goddamn son.

My eyes narrow at my grinning father handsomely dressed in a black tuxedo, his blue eyes, so much like mine, twinkling with renewed happiness as he gazes at his wife.

Fuck you, Minato.

I'm acting like a bitter woman who just got dumped by the married man she was sleeping with. But what other way do I expect myself to act? I _was _discarded by my blissfully (now) wedded father that I loved so deeply and the nasty truth was being displayed right before my very eyes.

The fake happiness I always portrayed to them was completely drained from the abyss of my wavering emotions. I was used, washed up, and then abandoned by the man that I had happily given my everything to. He'd literally torn my beating heart right out of my chest and deliberately threw it on the ground only to step on it as he proceeded to take the path toward my deceitful mother who he welcomed with open arms as she came out of the clutches of my English teacher, ripe and rejuvenated like she hadn't shattered her family's trust.

It hurt me deeply, cut at my very soul and left me unable to do anything except wallow in my own self-pity and undermine my existence. Had my feelings been a joke to him all this time? Had I really been that pathetic to allow myself to be used in such a disgraceful way and then once my services were no longer required, be casted off to the side like dust on his shoulder? I was no better than a fucking prostitute.

I swallow thickly when I realize that even if I had known this would have happened at the end, I still would have given up myself to my father because that's just how much I love and adore him.

God, I really am pathetic.

Beside me Kakashi wiggles in his seat, his arms crossed at his chest while he brings a lean leg to place it on top of his other one. No longer wanting to think deeply into things and darken my bitter mood even further, I snicker softly when I see him pull at the tie that's most likely strangling his neck. He turns to me and flashes me an eye crinkle, his surgeon mask-thing covering the lower part of his face as always.

Dammit, why does he have to be so cool?

Someone suddenly hits me upside the head and I turn to glare at my grandpa, Jiraiya. He's giving me one of his no-nonsense looks and I just frown at him because that's the only thing I can do. We're in the fucking front row and he's videotaping the whole damn thing.

If only he knew…

I sighed tiredly and slumped in my seat, intertwining my hands and resting them on my stomach. Kakashi does the same, yet he still looks sophisticated doing it. His sole eye is staring at me and I gaze at him back from my peripheral vision.

We grin at one another.

My mother and father both invited him here, Minato feigning complete obliviousness of the fact that Kakashi had screwed his wife. Kushina doesn't even spare him a second glance, acting as if everything's handy-dandy in her own little world. He only came to keep up appearances, as did I. Of course, I'm their _offspring_. It'd be weird if I wasn't here. I'd much rather be present at both their funerals.

I frown at that.

No, that's taking it too far. They're my parents, so I'll love them regardless of how shitty they are.

Everyone is clapping all around me and I look around, confused. Kakashi nudges my arm with his sharp elbow and I look up just in time to see my parents kiss each other so fucking tenderly. They turn to their audience and beam, my mother looking pointedly at me and flashing me a knowing smile before stepping off the altar as she led her husband toward the cameraman.

I narrow my eyes at her.

Oh hell no.

I grab my dress coat, my blue eyes ablaze with fury.

She knows.

She _knows_.

I stomp toward the pair standing by the exit posing to take (fake) pictures and push in between them.

"I'm leaving." I say rudely through gritted teeth. My father gives me a concerned look but he's too late to stop me or voice his worries because I'm already out the door.

I can be found at the side of church, leaning heavily against the brick wall with my elbows resting on my knees and my head buried in my hands. I won't let this affect me. I just _won't_. She already won my father over again with little to no effort, the man I yearned for the most, did she really want to rub it in my face even more?

"You okay?"

My head snaps up only to stare straight into the visible eye of my English teacher. His smoky gray eye is looking at me understandingly and I straighten myself up, sucking in a huge gulp of air and then letting it out.

"Uh yeah, I guess, Kaka-sensei."

He hums and stuffs his hands in his pocket, his posture nonchalant and relaxed as ever. The man stares off into the streets, watching the cars pass by us with a faraway look in his eyes. I raise an eyebrow and lean back against the wall, glancing at the shrubs, the trees, the parked cars; anything but him.

"It must be hard." Kakashi finally speaks. I perk up at the sound of his deep, smooth voice and turn to stare at him. He's still watching the cars pass by.

"What do you-"

"It must be hard to watch your father go back to Kushina after everything he's done to you."

My heart is literally stuck in my throat as I openly gap at him. His demeanor is unflinching as always, even though he just practically crumpled the walls around my darkest secret.

"H-How did you-"

"Kushina knew all along. I just thought that she was thinking too much of it."

He finally turns to me, his sole eye boring into the very depths of my soul and I know. Oh, how I know. He's heartbroken just as much as me. I pity him as well as myself. We were used and discarded like a yesterday's news. Our only use had been for them to realize what was going on and then move forward to their beloved.

Maybe Kakashi really had loved my mom.

"But then I saw you," he continued again and I looked at him, "and I knew she hadn't been lying. The way you stared at him…" Kakashi trailed off and I swallowed thickly.

Had I been that obvious?

I heaved myself up off the wall and began to walk away from him. What else was there to say? He'd already discovered my deepest, darkest secret and we both knew that he had been part of the reason why my desires had made themselves known.

He didn't call me back.

And I was glad for that.

* * *

I don't know how many days it's been that my parents renewed their vows, but I know it's felt like forever to me.

Our lives had returned to the normal semblance of what they used to consist of and we all just ignored the underlying reality of what we had committed, what we really were: a family full of appalling sins. Mostly I just locked myself in my room whenever I had to come home which was only to sleep and that was fine with them.

Sometimes, my father would try knocking at my door and call out my name with uncertainty. I never answered and he never came in. I just couldn't bear to look at his handsome face. The surge of overwhelming emotions I felt for him were too unbearable at the time and it was going to be awhile before I could look at him again. My mother, on the other hand, doesn't even try to talk to me, let alone touch me. She really couldn't give a shit about me anymore, that much she made clear when she forgets to leave me dinner.

I can't stand seeing their fake, happy faces always finding an excuse to touch each other, kiss each other, _love_ each other. It's almost becoming a routine every night for the two weeks or so. Like they forget that I'm _here_, I'm _alive_, and that I can _fucking hear them _from my room while they're in the throes of passion.

What sucks even worse is that I'm horny _every _hour of _every fucking day_. Minato had gotten me used to the habit of ejaculating with only penetration. He manipulated my virgin body to satisfy his needs and now I'm stuck with the brunt of it all. I can't orgasm with just my hand anymore and Sasuke hasn't touched ever since that one night he saw my father and I…

No!

I wouldn't think of that now when I'm in fucking class. Jesus, why does everything make me so goddamn aroused? I don't want to get off with images of my sick father who's probably doing my mom on his desk at his college classroom as we speak.

Well, fuck him.

I groan loudly and let my head fall to my desk.

"Uzumaki, stay after class."

Shit, I forgot we're taking an exam right now. And Kakashi-sensei said absolutely _no _disturbances. I lift my head ever-so-slightly to shoot an icy glare at him. He's leaning against his desk coolly, paying no attention to me whatsoever as he lazily turns a page from his porno book.

Damn him.

The bell rings to signal that class is over and I watch as all my classmates drop off their tests on Kakashi's desk before filing out of the classroom. Sasuke flicks my ear as he passes me and I grunt, still refusing to lift my head off my desk. The door closes, signaling that everyone has left and it's only Kakashi-sensei and I who are in here.

He has no second or third period seeing as how he can't be bothered with them. That man is weird.

Kakashi turns the page again and I stare at him blankly, raising a slender eyebrow when he clears his throat and finishes reading the chapter (?), finally putting it away in one of his desk drawers.

We haven't spoken to one another since that day at church when he confronted me about my father. It's not like we're awkward or anything, I just don't know what to say to him anymore. I'm ashamed that he knows. I think he finds me disgusting in a way.

"How are you doing Naruto?" He speaks softly, placing his hands on the desk and leaning on it. I watch attentively as his muscles rippled through his white dress-shirt, his lean legs crossing at the ankles as he gazes at me with his smoldering mismatched eyes.

Have I ever mentioned that Kakashi was one hell of a sexy English teacher?

I mustn't have because then you'd know the most time I'm horny is when I'm around my sensei. Just because I don't talk to him doesn't mean I don't stare at him…more often than not, might I add. My hand waves lazily in the air and I lift my up head to shrug my shoulders.

"I'm alive." Comes my drawled reply.

He nods in understanding and saunters over to me, towering over my form. I look up at him curiously and suddenly I feel something cool trace one the scars on my left cheek. I jerk back in surprise but the finger never leaves. My eyes rip away from staring at the hand to look up into Kakashi's glazed orbs.

He's gazing at me intently, his thumb crossing over to trail the seam of my lips. My throat is suddenly dry and I swallow thickly. I could see emotions whirling inside his eyes, his eyebrows scrunching together as if in pain. He looks away from me and jerks his hand back as if he'd been burned. I flinch at the action, knowing that he's disgusted by me. My heart is heavy so I look away too.

Silence rains over us and we stay there in each other's company, neither one of us daring to move or speak until-

"I'm sorry."

My eyes widen at the confession and I snap my head back to stare at him. He's looking down at the ground guiltily and even with his little white mask (I think he used to be a doctor) on hanging from his ears to cover more than half of his face I know that his usually bored and handsome features are strained with somberness.

The way my mouth keeps opening and closing makes me resemble a fish out of water. Way to go, Naruto…

I scratch the back of my head sheepishly, a grin settling on my lips. I'm not stupid. I know what he's apologizing for. Like I said earlier on, he's partly the reason why the feelings for my father became so outwardly known. If only my mother hadn't started that affair with him that one night she went over to his house to drop off supper, then Minato wouldn't have come to me in the first place.

But alas, it wasn't entirely his fault.

How could he have known my family was so twisted?

"S'alright, Kaka-sensei! I mean, it's not totally your fault." I said reassuringly and it seems my off-hand manner gets him to visibly relax. He must have been waiting to get that off his chest for a while. Why not appease him then? That's all I've been doing as of late anyway.

His large hand comes up again and this time I don't move away when he tousles my hair. I merely relish the attention he's giving me with a huge smile and lean into it, my eyes shutting close in bliss. It's been a long time since anyone has given me such affection.

"You have a big heart Naruto." He tells me and I just nod absentmindedly, not really paying much attention to what he said. His hand disappears and I refrain from pouting, but when I open my mouth all the things I was planning on saying get lodged in my throat when I see that his face in inches away from mine.

"Kakashi…?" I question hesitantly, moving my head back slightly.

He's looking at me seriously, his finely-shaped eyebrows knitted together in curiosity.

"Why do you always do that?"

I frown at the abrupt question. What was he talking about?

"Always do what?"

"That."

My blue eyes roll in their sockets. This man could be really vague with his explanations. I stare at him determinedly and a bit irritated.

"Do what?" I hiss exasperatedly.

"That _thing_ with your body. You don't pull away when I touch you." he explains and I raise my eyebrows in bewilderment. I shrug my shoulders, not really understanding the question but kind of comprehending it to a degree.

"I dunno. I like it, I guess."

His hands come down to grip the back of my seat along with my desk, involuntarily trapping me. He leans in closer, now only centimeters away from my face. I can feel his hot breath brush against my nose despite the mask he's wearing that prevents me from seeing his mouth.

"Your mother used to do that." He raises his hand again and cups my cheek. I don't withdraw from him because somehow this feels right.

"She always used to pull away from me."

With that being said his other hand comes up to tug down his mask and he leans the rest of the way in to capture my lips in a kiss. My eyes widen considerably, gasping in surprise which he uses to his advantage.

A tongue slips into my mouth, caressing the moist walls of my oral cavern and sliding across my teeth. It urges my tongue to come out and play and I oblige timidly, my eyes shutting close when the warm sensation of being kissed in such a way encompasses me.

Minato never kissed me, touched me like that.

Just like what Kakashi revealed to me about my mother referred to my father as well. I couldn't touch Minato on my own sometimes without him flinching at every unsuspecting touch, kiss I initiated.

And he would never make love to me as if I weren't Kushina. I know because when he'd try and caress my hair, he'd frown when it he noticed the color and length of it.

Not like how Kakashi was wrapping his strong arms around my waist and pulling me flush against his muscular body, a wandering hand sneaking underneath my shirt to press against the small of my back. This man _knows_ who I am and that I am not my mother, despite my looks.

I can't help the urge to moan anymore and so I do just that, encircling my arms around my sensei's neck. My cheeks are flushed over because my face feels hot. In fact, my entire body feels hot with the way Kakashi is rocking his hips against mine, his arousal digging into my thigh.

We roll our tongues against each other in a heated frenzy, both of us craving, desiring, _needing_ one another. If not to forget about our heartbreak and fill the void left by our beloved, then to pacify our raging want for physical contact.

The familiar sensation of arousal ignites within me, exalting the lust for my sensei. My nimble fingers come to intertwine in his silky locks of silver tresses, tugging at them slightly and breathing outwardly, completely out of breath. We separate with a smack and I pant heavily.

He seems to jerk back into reality because the next thing I know he's taking frantic steps away from me. His eyes were wide with disbelief and his hand comes up to pull up his mask. Instinctively, I growl at the motion, lunging forward.

We fall to the floor in a heap of limps and he winces when his shoulder bumps into one of the wooden chairs in the midst of our impending drop. His arms wrap around me involuntarily, taking the impact all on himself. He grunts in pain and I leave him no time to recover as I hurriedly make work of his belt, his straining erection rubbing against the side of my hand.

"Naru-" Kakashi begins but I don't give him a chance to speak because I've already whipped out his dick and, without missing a beat, take the throbbing organ into my mouth.

The response I get is positively golden and I relish the fact that I know my mother could never make this man jerk his entire body to the side while clutching my mess of sunshine spikes, his eyes wide and hips quivering. I know so because even my father told me.

And my father would never lie to me.

After all, I am his _son_.

I suckle on the mushroom tip, swirling my tongue and slathering it with my saliva. The trails of spit slide along his cock, wetting the angry red shaft and making my job of taking the rest of it into my mouth all the more easy. I only take in half of it because this man is so painstakingly _big_ and thick.

Fucking shit, how does he hide it with those damn trousers he wears – suspenders and everything?

The hand in my hair tightens considerably and I wince, but I don't relent on my attack on the slit. I lick the underside of his girth, trailing along the bulging vein with the tip of my tongue. He moans, shoving my head downward to take in more of his shaft.

My throat was burning and I ignored the tears leaking from my eyes, letting him take control of my head and, with it, my mouth. I simply relaxed my esophagus, shutting my eyes close when I felt a cool hand grab a hold of the other side of my head, entwining slender fingers in my hair.

He thrust his hips up, the head of his cock slamming against the back of my throat. As predicted I chocked. Salty tears ran down my cheeks.

The knowledge of consciously hurting my father where it hurts by having another man mark me, use me, 'love' me, burning deep into my mind and so I endure all of it. I was going to make him regret ever taking advantage of my feelings. For the sake of revenge I was not going to give up. If only to make my father feel a small portion of anguish that he made me feel, then it was worth it.

With a guttural moan, Kakashi ejaculated into my awaiting mouth and I swallowed his thick essence as best I could but even so rivulets of semen escaped through my lips and ran down my chin. His taste wasn't awful, so to speak, instead it was musky and salty with the flavor of foreignism.

I savored the piquant zest, comparing the tartness to that of my father's.

My mind told me that Kakashi's was better, but I knew deep down inside that I was lying to myself. My father would always be the best at everything in my eyes. He was Adonis in disguise, I was sure of it, but that didn't mean Minato didn't have devilish tendencies.

Kakashi's earlier tentativeness had completely vanished, his resolve having already been destroyed when I ripped that obviously glorious orgasm from his miraculous body. He was pleased by my ministrations, I could tell because he's leering at me as he props himself on his elbows, his bare cock half-way hard.

Unconsciously, my tongue slips out and licks away at the remnants of his seed from the corners of my mouth, gathering the pearly liquid and then retracting my slim muscle back into its orifice.

His mismatched eyes are glazed over with lust and are transfixed solely on me. He groans audibly and his gaze intensifies that it's almost smothering me. A sudden burst of thrill rushes through me and I jump to my feet because I know I'm in for a hard fuck when arms encircle my waist and I'm shoved onto Kakashi's desk, my body dropping his basket of pens and a picture frame of him, my father, some dark-haired guy, and a pretty girl.

With one swipe of his hand all his ungraded tests flutter onto the floor and then it goes down to jerk open a drawer to my right. He swiftly pulls out a bottle of lotion, totally disregarding the roll of condoms as he shuts it close once more.

I waste no time in fumbling with my belt and button and unzipping my fly. He does the rest though, dropping my undergarments all the way down to my ankles before ripping them completely off along with my _uwabaki_. My bottom half is left totally bare for the world to see; more specifically, for Kakashi's eyes to stare.

He must have liked what he saw because next thing I know he's rubbing his hard erection in between my ass cheeks, creating wonderful friction for the both of us.

His rigid length is smooth and veiny against my skin. The thought of his girth penetrating my deprived hole exhilarates me and I whimper at the thought, clutching onto his desk and clenching my eyes shut as I rock against him with vigor.

He's leaking so much that his pre-cum is slickening up the crease in my mounds of flesh, the wet sounds of it greatening and amplifying our want and need to be connected.

It's not enough.

I growl low in my throat, my arm reaching out behind me and grabbing a firm yet gentle hold on his pulsing cock. He stills and I turn my head just slightly to lock eyes with him.

They're alight with passion and yearning. Yearning for _me_ or possibly the thought of sweet release inside a tight body such as mine (or so my father had grunted into my ear when he was thrusting in and out of me on the night of my birthday because, yet again, my mother had failed to show up).

Hastily, he clicks the bottle open and squirts the white substance onto his hand. My senses are attacked by the smell of lavender but I don't question his choice of mock lubricant. It was probably my mother's anyway. A cynical smile spreads across my lips at the thought. If she knew her lotion was being used for such acts she would surely die from disgust.

I yell out loud as a stinging pain courses through my body, the result of Kakashi ramming his cock into my hole without so much as a warning. The pain travels from my rear all the way up to my back and I bite back another scream that threatens to rip through me. My knuckles are paper white as they clutch onto his desk tightly, my teeth clenched and my eyes shut firmly. Shit, it's been _way_ too long.

Kakashi is breathing raggedly against my ear, his hot breath moistening it. His body is quivering from restraint and I whimper in pain, clawing at the desk as I try desperately to relax against his thickness lodged deep within me. I can feel his heartbeat pulsating with mine, my own a little bit faster than his.

"Shit, Naruto…" he grunts and I mewl in response as he begins to pull out of me, the wrinkles of his cock scraping against the walls of my hole.

It isn't long before pleasure is tantalizing my senses. My skin starts to tingle as Kakashi's big hands roam over my naked body, not relenting in his thrusts. He fills me up with each penetration and I love every second of it, ignoring the emptiness in the back of my heart that seems to throb harder with every jerk of his hips. I hiss as his hand finds its way into my blond hair, tugging at it and making my head tilt to the side. My neck is vulnerable to his assault. He nips and bites at the skin, arousing me even more.

I push back against him, rolling my hips at different angles and it proves to have a nice affect on Kakashi because he's pulling my hair even more and ramming into me harder. The table is moving forward and I step with it, Kakashi blindingly following suit.

His meat is pounding into me without abandon and so ferociously that I'm already seeing stars when he snakes a hand around me to grab a hold of my cock. He pumps it without rhythm and soon enough his constant thrusts follow suite.

"_Nnngh…_" he grunts into my ear, a pleasurable sigh escaping his lips and moistening it. I spread my legs wider to better accommodate Kakashi and he takes advantage of it without a second thought.

I have to grab onto the desk for dear life as it suddenly starts to move forward farther than before. My body still lurches forward though and he grabs my hips in a bruising grip. His thrusts are getting faster and harder and I can only writhe and gasp underneath him as he takes me so viciously, almost animalistic.

"Naruto…" he gasps and I can feel the coil in my abdomen tightening, pleasure taking its course all throughout my body. My hole is so wet with Kakashi's precum that I can feel it trail down my bottom and drip onto the floor, making squelching noises each time Kakashi pushes his dick into me.

That's it; I'm at the end of my limit. The desk has already reached the student desks and we're right in front of the door where anybody can look through the window and see what exactly is going on. Thankfully though it's still school hours and no one roams the hallways because of the policy here.

"Fuck, Kakashi!" I moan wantonly, like a cheap whore, before I climax all over his, euphoria washing over me. White dots fill my vision and I slump onto the desk. I hear Kakashi moan my name before coming in me, lathering my walls with his creamy essence and filling me up to the brim. It moves past his slowly softening cock and it drips off my ass and his balls to trickle onto the floor.

"Shit." We both gasp, trying desperately to catch our breaths. My eyes are droopy from the sheer extensity of the orgasm that was ripped from me.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was Kakashi mumbling something that sounded strangely like,

"_Kushina_…"

* * *

I awoke to the faint humming of a motor engine and what I could only guess as the sun shining on my face. I blinked open my eyes, my vision bleary, but I could still make out the shapes of my house. Turning my head to the left I see Kakashi still in the driver's seat, staring longingly at it.

"I pulled you out of school early, thought I'd bring you home." He said once he paid heed to the fact that I had woken up. I nodded dazedly and opened the car door. I made a move to get out but in the haziness of my wake I had forgotten to remove my seatbelt.

Once on solid ground I realized that I was fully clothed, albeit my clothes a bit rumpled. I also felt a bit sore and I was sure I wasn't going to be able to walk without limping. Spotting my school bag lying under the seat and I made a move to grab it, but a large hand suddenly clamped around my wrist and I looked up with wide eyes to stare at Kakashi. He looked tired and miserable. I probably looked the same way.

Before he could say anything I pulled my hand away and grabbed my bag. I shot him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Kaka-sensei, I won't tell anyone." With that being said I closed the door, leaving him stalk-still in his car. I limped to the front door, wincing with every step I took.

I had been too focused on the pain to realize that the door was unlocked.

I went about my usual routine of dropping my bag in the hallway and going into the kitchen to get something to eat seeing as how I had skipped out on breakfast _and_ lunch. I had been digging in the refrigerator when it happened. A hand suddenly made itself known by slamming the fridge door closed. Luckily I pulled my head out at the last second but still ended up landing on the floor on my butt.

"_Shit!_" I hissed in pain and arched my bottom off the floor, my eyes clenched tight in pain. Before I knew what was going on, I was being pulled up by the scruff of my collar with electric blue eyes glaring down at me, a scowl etched on handsome features. He probably came home from work early today.

I swear my heart melted right then and there and even breathing became difficult for me.

"Who in _hell_ did this to you?"

"What?" I couldn't think straight because I had lost myself in his eyes once more. A gasp escaped my lips when he growled low in his throat and reached around to grab my bottom harshly, a finger wiggling around until it found the spot my pain was emanating from.

I cried out in surprise and in discomfort. My hands automatically went to him and clutched onto his pristine suit, his finger not relenting on rubbing my abused hole. Tears leaked from my eyes and I didn't know for which reason. Maybe it was the harsh look he was giving me, or the fact that I cheated with another man did not go unnoticed by him. Even so, the dexterity of him actually _touching_ me after so long had me wanting more of him, craving him, _needing _him to make me feel whole again because without him I'm just a lost soul without a purpose in life.

"_Who?_" he asked me again and I was afraid momentarily that Minato was about to kill someone. I shook my head, knowing full well I could not tell my father about Kakashi. It seemed to aggravate him more but I knew I didn't have to tell him whom I had been with because he was smart, he knew exactly who'd fucked me so hard I had to limp.

"I'll be _damned_ if he takes you too." He hisses in my ear and suddenly I'm being lifted off the ground and slammed onto the kitchen counter. I don't try to refuse him because God knew I could never deny this man anything. If he asked me climb to the top of Mt. Everest I'd do it without question.

Minato takes off my pants swiftly and rips off my dress shirt, black buttons flying all around the kitchen. He undoes his belt and I spread my legs to settle him within my thighs. _This_ is what I needed, what I _desired_ every single day of my pathetic life.

He doesn't prepare me. No, he knows I don't need that because I've been devious and whoring myself out to a person that wasn't _Minato_ so he sinks his long, thick cock into me and I scream in ecstasy and ignore the pain that comes with it. It feels absolutely divine to feel him penetrate me with so much frenzied passion that all I can do is hold onto him and cry out his name.

I know my ass hole his bleeding because the smell of copper fills my nostrils and the thick liquid runs down my ass crack. Minato either ignores it or doesn't seem to care. The tiles are cool against my heated back and I moan and whimper just how he told me he likes it with every thrust. My hands claw down his back and a sob escapes me when his big hands travel down to clench my ass cheeks tightly. He's pushing his body against mine and holding me so tightly as he thoroughly fucks me that it's hard for me to breath with my face stuffed against his sweaty neck.

His hipbones are pounding against the inside of my thighs, which is most likely going to leave bruises by tomorrow. I don't mind though, because they are just reminders of him on me, touching me, _fucking_ me. Minato tilts his head down and I turn with him, my flushed cheek rubbing against his smooth one. Our lips brush against each other and I'm the first to lean the rest of the way in, not being able to resist the urge to finally seal the deal, seal the fate that will never escape me, and possibly him. I was _so _elated at the fact that he did not flinch away from me.

We stare at each other, lips moving against lips so passionately that I momentarily forget that he's fucking me in the kitchen, _again_. He breathes through his nose and closes his eyes, finally melting into me and succumbing to his needs, wants, and desires. I cup his warm cheeks gently and his rough pounding suddenly reduces in speed, but not in strength, and he's pulling in and out of me so achingly slowly that I mewl into his mouth, wrapping my legs around his waist to try and push him deeper into me, to be _one _sole being with him.

Minato obliges me and shoves his cock balls-deep within me. I cry when he doesn't move, merely remaining lip-locked with me and nipping at my lips. He rolls his hips around, his dick moving around inside me and brushing against my walls.

"Dad..." I gasp after forcefully pulling away from him. My nimble fingers entangle with the ends of his hair and I look up at him with tears in my eyes. "_Please._" I beg anxiously.

It seems to have worked because next thing I know he's ramming into me with so much ferocity that he's grunting with the force he's exerting. I yelp every time he fills me up. His cock keeps hitting my prostate, causing ecstasy to course through my entire being. I'm seeing blinding white stars each time my head bumps against the table.

His moans are becoming more labored with each pounding he gives me and it isn't long before he gave one final, hard thrust. I scream as he moans and shudders, spurting his white essence inside me. My hole milked him dry and I knew by the way he was holding me so securely in his arms that my mother never made him feel this way, never ripped an orgasm so glorious as the one I had just elicited.

"Naruto…" he breathes and slumps against me, his weight practically suffocating me but at the same time it feels right. I smile down at his mop of hair that was sticking to my sweaty chest.

I wrapped my arms around him and hug him close to me, nuzzling the top of his head affectionately. He squeezes me and there's a stupid grin plastered on my face until I hear a familiar creak that makes both of us still.

"Oh _god_…" A voice whispers and I snap my head to the side, seeing my mother standing at the threshold leading to the kitchen. Her royal blue eyes are as wide as saucers and her mouth is agape.

Minato scrambles off of me and I frown as he pulls from out of me, his cum sloshing out of my body. He tries desperately to zip up his pants, which ticks me off tremendously that I sit up, still staring straight at her, and do the only thing I think to do.

I grin at her, my face probably resembling the cat that ate the canary, and lean against my arm nonchalantly, exposing my naked body to her littered with numerous love bites.

"Hi, mom!"

* * *

**A/N: DON'T ASK ME FOR MORE! That's it! I swear it! I made it extra long just for you guys and I hope you enjoyed the ending or whatever. Thanks for reading guys! J Love ya'll! Read and review!**


End file.
